


Waters Of Red And Black (Sheith Positivity Week 2k17)

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Mer!Shiro, Sheith Positivity Week 2k17, mer!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Everything I wrote for Sheith Positivity Week 2k17!





	1. Day 1 - Sea

**Author's Note:**

> A little different from what I normally do for events like this. Instead of 7 different one shots that may or may not link with one another I’ve decided to do a multi-chaptered thing. Enjoy!

The sky was blue and cloudless and the sun shone brilliantly. There was a mild summer breeze in the air which was causing the ocean’s waves to gently lap against the large rocks that stood on the beach. The sound of the waves breaking on the rocks, the breeze rustling the tree’s leaves and the gulls’ cries created a relaxing environment familiar enough for a certain creature to take comfort in.

Laying in the sun, high up on one of the flat rocks, was a Mer. The sun caused his red tail to have a glistening golden hue to it. His black hair was becoming soft as it slowly dried. Pointed red fins, where ears should be, flickered slightly as ocean spray hit them. His violet eyes opened briefly so he could glare at the ocean in annoyance.

The Mer lazily stretched, claws scraping against the rocks, before curling up and resting his head on his arm so he could resume his afternoon nap. He was content that nothing, except the ocean, would bother him.

The beach this time of year was devoid of both humans and other Mers. For human’s it was too hot and the water’s currents were too cool for the local Mers. For this Mer, however, the conditions were perfect. He loved the current temperature of both the land and the water and it meant that he wouldn’t be bothered by either. Not that it mattered if somebody did. His mate was nearby and wouldn’t dare let any Mer, or other possible threat, harm him without a fight.

Not that he couldn’t take care of any threat himself. Keith had been in his fair share of fights over the years and he’d won most of them. So it was nice not having to look over his shoulder as he swam blindly looking for food or a place to rest. Orphaned at a young age Keith had, had to swim from coast to coast. Catching what food he could and, when possible, taking large detours to avoid entering the territories of larger predators or Mer.

Occasionally he would come across kind souls who would let him pass. Whenever it was because of his small size or out of pity he didn’t know. Nor did he care. He had just been glad that he didn’t have to be forced to fight again.

He had wandered for years until finally setting in a nearby bay, where he had stayed for a few days. During that time he met Shiro.

The day they had met Keith had been having a really bad hunting day. He couldn’t find anything to hunt! All day he’d been searching along the reefs and inside different caves and he’d come up empty handed. Defeated, he retreated back to the bay.  

Unknown to him, a Mer had seen him and was now following. The Mer that was following him had been doing so for a while now. Ever since Keith appeared in the bay, now that he thought about it. Each time he’d attempted to approach Keith he somehow managed to disappear.

Now watching Keith head back into the bay the Mer felt bad for him. He knew all too well what it was like to have a bad hunting day and to have to go without food for the night. Here he decided he would see if he could find something for him. This also seemed like the best way to approach him.

Several hours later, while Keith was chilling in the shallows, the Mer approached him. Keith was unsure of him at first, but after learning his name, that he meant no threat and that he brought some food he was a little more calmer. From there they got to know one another, grew closer and then eventually fell in love.

Keith smiled. Love. Out of all of the things he had expected to happen in his life, love was not one of them.

“What are you smiling about?” Shiro asked as he snuggled up to him, draping his tail over Keith’s.

“Takashi,” he said greeting him as he rolled onto his back so he could see him, “I was just thinking about us. How we met and stuff like that.”

“Is that so?” he asked before gently kissing and nibbling at Keith’s neck.

Keith turned his head slightly to expose more of his neck to Shiro “Mmmm, that is so.” he replied.

Shiro chuckled as he shifted his position slightly so he could give Keith a long and passionate kiss. After a minute or so Keith broke the kiss. “Baby, as much as I would like to do this I’d much rather continue my nap.”

“You’ve got it baby.” Shiro said rolling onto his back and opening his arms, inviting Keith to cuddle. Keith accepted his invitation immediately and they stayed there for the rest of the afternoon.   


	2. Day 2 - Stars

When Keith woke up on the rock he’d been napping on all afternoon he saw that it was now nighttime. He laughed. Clearly his nap had turned into a full blown sleep.

A couple of minutes later he realised that Shiro was gone. Keith looked around. Thanks to the moon the area was lit up enough for him to see that there was no sign of Shiro in the surrounding water. He frowned. “Where did you go Takashi?”

It didn’t take him long to decide that he was going to go look for him rather than waiting for him to come back.

As Keith dove into the water he gasped at how cold it was. In retrospect he should have been expecting it, it was summer after all and the water had a tendency to get this cold.

After getting over his shock Keith headed out into the ocean and began his search for Shiro. His search didn’t take as long as he had first expected.

Rather than wandering aimlessly Keith went to all of the Shiro’s favourite places. First he went to the cave they lived in and then he checked the bay. Not sign of Shiro at either place. He was passing the lighthouse, on his way to the big reef, when he spotted Shiro chilling on its docks, looking up at the sky.

When he first saw him it had occurred to Keith that it could be another Mer, but then he’d seen how the moonlight made their black tail glisten purple which had told him that it was Shiro.

Keith swam up to the dock and launched himself from the water, landing right next to Shiro.

“Something wrong baby?” Shiro asked pretty much immediately after Keith had landed on the dock.

“Yeah, you disappeared.” Keith replied.

Shiro sat up and pulled Keith into a hug. “I’m sorry about that. I just needed to find a place to think.”

“Think about what?”

Shiro pulled away, looked away and sighed. Keith understood instantly.

“The Galra.” Keith didn’t know a lot about what had happened between Shiro and the Galra, but from his scars he could guess.

“Yeah...let’s not talk about that right now. Instead, come here, I want to show you something.” Shiro said patting the place next to him before he laid down.

Keith laid down next to him and looked up at the sky with Shiro. After a few minutes silence he spoke. “So, what are we looking at exactly?”

“The stars.” Shiro replied.

“Why?” Normally the lighthouse docks would be the worst place to stargaze, but because the night was calm and the moon was casting enough light on the area, the lighthouse was currently turned off.

“You don’t see it?”

“See what Takashi?”

Shiro chuckled. “Follow my finger alright? You see that star there?”

“Yeah.”

“See those two stars above it?”

“Of course.”

“Can you see how they appear to connect with one another?”

It took Keith a minute, but he eventually saw it. “Yeah! I do!”

“Now look at the other stars around those three.”

There was several minutes of silence before he worked it out. “It’s the Cancer star sign.”

“That it is. You know Keith I can’t help, but imagine what it would be like to go up there.”

Keith rolled onto his side and propped himself up with his elbow so he could look at Shiro. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“May I ask why?”

“To be honest, I don’t really know why. Perhaps the idea of leaving this planet and starting over somewhere new appeals to me.” Shiro replied.

“Hypothetically speaking, if you could go up there, would you take anyone with you?”

Shiro stopped looking at the stars and turned his head to Keith. “What do you think?”

Keith smiled. “It’s a shame there’s no water up there otherwise I think we’d probably have a real shot of getting up there.”

Shiro laughed. “You’re not wrong there.” Shiro then did what Keith had done a few minutes ago so he could kiss him. After their kiss had ended they heard the sound of a boat approaching.

“That’s our cue to go.” Keith said.

“Indeed it is.” Shiro replied.

Just as the boat’s lights hit the dock, Keith and Shiro dove into the water and headed back home to their cave.


	3. Day 3 - Thunderstorm/Summer Rain

The storm had started just moments after they’d gotten back to their cave. It had quite literally come out of nowhere. During the last week, hell during the last hour, there had been no sign of a storm starting up. The skies had been clear. The sea, calm and none of the animals, sea, sky or land had disappeared like they usually did when a storm like this came about.

It explained why the humans had gone to the lighthouse on such a clear night though. They would have to turn it on so any approaching ships could tell where the rocks were why the storm raged on. Not that anyone would be crazy enough to sail during it. Or at least that’s what they would hope.

It was never any fun when they would take a swim the morning after it had cleared only to find one or two recently sunk ships. Some of which would still have bodies in.

A loud crashing from outside made Shiro wake up with a start. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was and that the sound was either lighting or thunder from the storm outside.

He looked to where Keith slept soundly next to him. Neither the storm nor Shiro’s sudden waking had disturbed his sleep. That was good, the last thing he wanted was for Keith to wake up because of him.

Sighing, Shiro laid back down and took a couple deep breaths to slow his still fast beating heart. Knowing he wasn’t going to be able to sleep again for a little while, Shiro let his mind wander.

Even with the scare it had given him, he was glad that it had woken him up. Shiro had been in the middle of a nightmare and he hated it when Keith had to wake him up from them. No one should have to see him experience them, let alone his mate. They had of course gotten better since he had met Keith. Something about having him close soothed Shiro and they didn’t happen as often as they once had. When they did happen, they were bad. Really bad.

Before he could continue his thought there was another loud crash of thunder. Instinctively he looked to Keith to find him still sleeping. It seemed nothing tonight could wake him. That was good. Even though he had slept all afternoon he deserved to sleep more. It made up for all the nights he had gone without sleep or had been woken up by something or someone.

It wasn’t long afterwards that Shiro began to feel sleepy again. Yawning, he turned onto his side and brought himself close to Keith. When he draped his tail over Keith’s, he felt the end of his tail and tailfins entwine itself with Shiro’s. Smiling, he leant his head against the back of Keith’s neck and fell asleep.

  
The next morning Shiro woke up alone. He wasn’t worried about it though. He could see the sunlight streaming in from the cave’s mouth and in place of the sounds of last night’s storm there was the sounds of birds chirping, the waves gently splashing against the shore outside and the laughter of children. He frowned at that last one. They sounded close enough that they could stumble upon the cave and he really didn’t want that.

It had happened once before and the human’s wouldn’t stop hanging out around, near or in the cave. It had been a couple of months before they could return and Shiro would hate for that to happen again.

Deciding not to risk it, he rolled over and slipped into the pool of water. He then followed the underwater cavern system to the ocean.

Once he entered the ocean, Shiro headed to where he knew Keith to be. The Big Reef.

As he made his way to the Reef he passed the rocks they’d slept on all of yesterday. The beach next to the rocks had humans all of it. ‘No resting there today.’ Shiro thought to himself.

When he reached the Reef it didn’t take him long to figure out where Keith was. He was darting in and out of the coral, chasing the fast small fish. Shiro knew he wasn’t do this with the intentions of catching and eating them. Rather he was doing it for the fun.

“Keith, don’t you think you’ve antagonised those fish enough?” he asked.

Keith laughed as he stopped chasing the fish and turned to face Shiro. He shrugged. “Not like there’s anything else to do right now.”

“You might be a tad wrong about that.”

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

“The bay, Keith. The place where we first met. The humans won’t be using it since all of the main beaches are now suitable for them once again.” Shiro replied.

“Sounds like a good idea to me. Let’s go.”

They had reached the bay and had just settled down when drops of water began to fall from the sky. It started off slow and quickly got heavier and heavier. Keith chuckled as he laid back onto the sand and ran a hand through his hair. “Should’ve seen this one coming huh, Takashi? A little bit of leftover rain from the storm!”

Shiro smiled. “Yeah. So what do you want to do now? Stay here or go back to where we were yesterday?”

“We’re here now. Might as well stay. Now come over here. I want to kiss you.”

“Is that so?” Shiro asked as he made his way to Keith’s side.

“Yeah, I want to kiss you and maybe do whatever it was that you wanted to do yesterday.” Keith said as he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him.

After a couple of minutes Shiro broke their kiss and smiled for the third time that day. “I don’t see why we can’t do that.” 


	4. Day 4 - Fireworks

“Did you see it Takashi?” Keith asked as Shiro entered their cave.

“Yes I did, baby.” Shiro replied.

He knew what Keith was referring to. Out on the water was a large ship. A “ferry” he believed the humans called it. They both knew why it was there. It appeared every year at the exact same time. It was for some celebration they did every year on the fourth of the seventh month. What the celebration was for was unknown to them, but they enjoyed the fireworks.

“Are we going to go this year?”

“I don’t see why not. Let’s just make sure a repeat of last year doesn’t happen okay?”

“It wasn’t my fault. You know that.”

“I know, but you shouldn’t have risen to it.”

Shiro and Keith weren’t the only Mers to watch the fireworks. Mers from the Garrison and other clans did as well and last year Keith had ended up getting into a fight with one of them. It had been a Mer with a blue tail by the name of Lance.

Shiro had known of Lance when he’d been apart of the Garrison clan. Lance had a reputation for stirring the pot or so to speak. It was all rumours though. No one had actually ever caught him doing so. Until last year.

It was just before the fireworks had started, Shiro had decided to get him and Keith some snacks. When he’d come back Keith and Lance were getting ready to quite possibly kill one another. Shiro, of course, immediately intervened.

Keith calmed a little bit when he did and Lance appeared to become completely awestruck. He had no idea why and they hadn’t stuck around long enough to find out. Perhaps if they saw him later tonight he’d find out.

“Just promise me you won’t start anything and, if he does, you won’t rise to it.” Shiro said.

Keith chuckled as he moved close to his mate and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I promise.”

When nightfall came Keith and Shiro went to the usual place to watch the fireworks. The spot was known as, to both humans and Mers, Shipwreck Rocks for obvious reasons.

The rocks sat below a sheer cliff and while there were a lot of sharp and jagged rocks, there were also a lot of flat rocks, perfect for watching the fireworks from.

As always they were the first ones there meaning they got first choice of where to sit.

“The usual place?” Shiro asked.

“The usual place!” Keith replied.

Their usual place was one of the smaller flat rocks. It was bigger enough just for the two of them and no one else. Just the way they liked it. Keith leaned back against Shiro’s chest and closed his eyes.

“Tired?” Shiro asked.

“Nope. Just enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasts.”

“Understood.” he replied as he wrapped his arms around Keith and kissed the top of his head.

  
It wasn’t long before this intimate moment was ruined by a loud and familiar laugh. Shiro sighed and he felt Keith tense slightly as he pulled away, ready to leap from their rock and back into the ocean.

“Keith…” Shiro began.

Keith looked back to him and gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to break my promise.” Before Shiro had the chance to say anything in reply Keith had dove off.

He sighed again and shook his head. “What am I going to do with you?” he asked himself.

  
After ten minutes had passed, he began to worry. The area was slowly getting packed with Mers and Keith had yet to return. He was okay right? He hadn’t gotten into a fight with Lance had he? What if he had and was now injured? He’d better go find him to make sure he was okay. Before Shiro could even make a move to dive back into the water Keith returned looking very happy with himself.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked.

“Great! You should have come! The look on his face was priceless!”

When Keith saw the look of disappoint on Shiro’s face he shook his head and chuckled a little. “Don’t worry I didn’t break my promise. I didn’t really do anything actually.”

“What happened then?”

Just as Keith was about to tell him the first firework went off. “How about I tell you on the way home?”

“Sounds good.”

As more fireworks went off Keith leaned against Shiro’s chest and Shiro wrapped his arms around him once again. As the display continued Shiro leant his chin against Keith’s shoulder and whispered. “You know I love you right baby?”

“I love you too.” Keith replied before kissing Shiro’s cheek.

Once the fireworks had finished Keith and Shiro were the first ones to leave.

On their way home Shiro stopped and turned to Keith. “So what did happen with Lance?”

“It was brilliant. Lance was flirting with this lady Mer with a white tail and I think he said something that angered her. Anyway he goes ‘Oh I’m sorry am I offending you sweetheart and she goes, and this was the funniest thing ever, ‘A baby face like yours could never offend me sweetheart.’ and his face just dropped.” Keith said, imitating the look that had been on Lance’s face.

“You’re kidding?”

“Nope! And then she and the two Mers that were with her just swim away as if nothing happened, leaving him there in shock.”

“Oh man, that sounds hilarious. Kinda wish I had followed you now.”

“Yeah, but I’m guessing there’s plenty of lady Mers out there getting ready to do something similar so there’s always next time.”

“That’s true. Now shall we continue on our way home?”

“We shall.” 


	5. Day 5 - Swimming

Keith woke up the next morning to find Shiro moving somewhat quickly around their underwater sleeping chamber. Normally they would’ve slept in their above water chamber, but when they’d gotten back they had heard laughter and chatter from a group of humans. Not knowing whenever or not if they were actually in the cave or outside it, they’d decided one of the underwater chambers would do just fine.

Keith yawned as he stretched. He then rolled on to his front and propped his head up with his hand. Shiro was too preoccupied with sorting out the two dive bags they’d snagged from a couple of divers several years ago to notice that he was awake.

“What are you doing babe?” Keith asked.

“Prepping our bags for the trip.” Shiro replied.

“The trip?” Keith felt as if he should know what this was about, but he couldn’t quite put a finger on it.

“Yeah. Don’t you remember? We planned it last year.”

Last year? Hmmm...Keith chuckled slightly as the memory came back to him. “Of course I remember!   
Can’t believe I nearly forgot!”

Shiro shook his head and rolled his eyes. “We spend an entire year planning this and you forget? Typical.” Keith knew he was joking by the sparkle in his eyes and the playful tone in his voice. Even so, he decided to mess with Shiro by pretending to be hurt by it.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to forget.” Keith said, sounding especially apologetic and looked away from Shiro and to the ground of the chamber.

Immediately Shiro stopped what he was doing and looked towards Keith. Concern written across his face. He made his way over to him. “No, no, no! I didn’t mean it like that! I was playing baby.” He said as he cupped Keith’s face, got him to look at him again and kissed him.

As they kissed Keith couldn’t stop himself from giggling and ended it up stopping their kiss. Shiro was confused for a moment before realisation to what had just happened hit him.

“You lied to me? And for what?”

“I wanted my good morning kiss and you were all the way across the other side of the chamber and I couldn’t be bothered to get up yet.”

“And?”

Keith sighed. “And I wanted to mess with you a little. In my defense you did make it a little too easy.”

Taking him completely by surprise Shiro flipped Keith onto his back and pinned him to the ground. “That was a very bad thing to do Keith. Now who knows what’s going to happen?”

Keith gulped. His heart was racing. This was a side Shiro rarely showed, but when he did Keith loved it much more than he would ever be willing to admit to him. Keith smiled. “I think I have an idea.”

Shiro laughed. Rather than replying he began to kiss Keith passionately. As time went on Shiro soon began to turn his attention to Keith’s neck and chest. As much as Keith was enjoying this time was ticking on and if they wanted to make it to their first stop point before nightfall they had to get moving now.

“Takashi, as much as I don’t want this to stop we should probably get a move on if we want to get there before nightfall.” Keith said.

Shiro sighed. “Alright, let’s go, but this isn’t over.”

“Of course not.”

  
A couple of hours into their journey and they were making good time. They were already halfway to the first rest point. Keith could tell that Shiro was still tense from earlier. Hell, so was he and it was beginning to slowly become unbearable. Perhaps an adrenaline based game was needed.

Shiro was trailing a little ways behind him so he began to swim backwards so he could talk face to face with him. “Want to race?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“I said want to race? You know, if you think you can keep up with me.”

Shiro smiled. “I won’t keep up with you. I’ll beat you.”

“Oh? Is that so?”

“That is so. Why? You scared, baby?”

“Never!”

“Alright so where are we going to race to?”

“Hmmm, how about from here to the rest point?”

“That’s still quite far away Keith. You sure you’re going to be able to do it?”

“I’m pretty sure the question you should be asking is if you are going to be able to do it, not me.”

  
The second the race started Keith shot off and disappeared. Shiro did what he could to keep up and from time to time he caught sight of Keith again only for him to vanish again.

‘Damn, I shouldn’t have been so cocky earlier! Keith’s always been faster than me and he always will be. I had no hope of winning to begin with!’ Shiro thought to himself.

When Shiro finally did reach the rest point he was completely out of breath and ready to sleep. Looking around Keith wasn’t anywhere to be seen. ‘Maybe he’s already inside.’ Shiro made his way inside the fairly small cave, took off his dive bag and set it down. It didn’t take him long to realise that Keith wasn’t in here either.

Confused, Shiro left the cave and went to look for him. He was about half an hour into looking for him when he suddenly felt two arms wrap around him.

“There you are Takashi! I thought you’d gotten lost!” Keith said.

Shiro turned around to face Keith and wrapped his own arms around him. “Me? Lost? I was the one thinking you were lost! Where were you?”

“Like I said, I thought you’d gotten lost so I doubled back to look for you. Although I don’t know how we didn’t manage to cross paths.”

“Hmmm, that is very strange is isn't it? Anyway we should probably head back, it’s getting late and we still need to prep our sleeping area as well as dinner.”

“Sounds good.” 


	6. Day 6 - Relaxing

Keith and Shiro had been traveling non stop for a few days now. Only resting when they came to one of their planned rest points or to eat.

While Keith was excited to reach their destination, they were going where Shiro had grown up, he was slowly growing more and more tired. In the past long journeys like this wouldn’t have had any effect on him since he was used to them. However during these past few years, ever since he met Shiro, he had been spoilt with not having to move around constantly and as a result he was no longer used to it. He was doing his best to hide it from Shiro though. He didn’t want him to worry.

Unknown to Keith, Shiro had picked up on his tiredness and was in the process of looking for a good spot for them to relax. It was quite a nice day today. Not too hot or too cold so Shiro was looking for a beach for them. He hadn’t told Keith what he was doing because he knew that Keith would insist that he was fine and that they could keep going or they’d fall behind schedule.

Thing was Shiro didn’t care if they fell behind schedule. Keith was far more important than some dumb schedule and always would be.

A couple of hours or so later they began to pass a lot of different islands. Most of them didn’t have any trees close to the water, which meant they would have no way to easily access shade. However there were a couple that did and they also had some flat rocks that Keith liked a lot.

“Hey Keith. You want to take a break and relax?” Shiro asked.

“Are you sure? Won’t we fall behind schedule?”

Shiro shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not, but we have been pushing it quite a bit of the past few days and I think we deserve a nice long relaxing session before continuing.”

“Alright, if you’re sure.”

  
Once they’d finally decided on an island to rest on Keith immediately made himself at home on one of the rocks. Shiro smiled as he watched Keith’s tail shimmered gold as he stretched.

While Keith got comfortable Shiro decided to make them lunch. He was just about to get the food out of his bag when Keith appeared out of nowhere and stopped him. “If I’m relaxing, so are you. We can eat later.”

“You sure?”

“Positive baby. Now come on.” Keith said pulling Shiro back to his place on the rock. Shiro followed willingly.

Instead of Keith resting his head on Shiro’s chest, Shiro rested his head on Keith’s chest. Once they were both comfortable Keith began to run his hand through and play with Shiro’s hair. “I like this. We should do it more often.”

“We really should.” Shiro said before yawning. He’d been so concerned with how tired Keith must’ve been he hadn’t realised just how tired he actually was. Keith playing with his hair was also probably somewhat contributing to it as well.

Keith and Shiro ended up staying on that island for the rest of the day and small part of the next day. They didn’t much except for relaxing in either the sun or the shade, eating and cuddling and sleeping in each other's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about today's chapter being shorter than the others. Had a little bit of trouble figuring out what to write for the prompt, but hey! A shorter chapter is better than no chapter right?


	7. Day 7 - Free Day

After their minor detour Keith and Shiro had finally arrived where Shiro had grown up. That had been a couple of years ago now.

When they’d first arrived here Keith had been a little deterred by the amount of other Mers that were here. He was worried that, like so many others, they would immediately reject him and want him away from their community. He was pleasantly surprised when they welcomed him with open arms.

The first Mers to greet them had been none other than Shiro’s parents. They hugged and welcomed Shiro back home. When the hug ended Shiro introduced Keith to them and, taking him completely off guard, they pulled him into a hug. Keith automatically tensed up, but after receiving a reassuring smile from Shiro he relaxed a little.

It hadn’t been long before Keith learnt that Shiro’s parents loved hugs quite a lot and whenever they could would pull Shiro and Keith into group hugs. To begin with Keith had absolutely hated it. The reason for that was that he just didn’t like being hugged by Mers who weren’t Shiro. After the third one Shiro realised just how uncomfortable Keith was becoming and took them aside to ask them to ease up on the hugs, which they did after apologizing to Keith for making him uncomfortable.

As time went on he slowly got used to the hugs and recently he’d been the one to initiate them.

Now, present day, Keith was doing what he always did, Lounging about in the sun. Shiro was back at their new home doing...well he wasn’t exactly sure what. When Keith had returned after his early morning swim around the coast Shiro had ushered him out and told him not to come back till after sundown.

While Keith was a little confused by this he wasn’t worried. Shiro was either A: cleaning the cave and didn’t want him to get in the way or B: he was planning something romantic. Keith was hoping for the latter. It had been too long since they’d done something romantic.

Keith pretty much stayed where he was all day. The only times he moved was to either cool down in the water or shade and to either eat or drink.

The day passed by quite quickly for Keith. Then again it always did when he was dozing in the sun all day. A chilly evening breeze was what woke him. As Keith propped himself up he saw that he was just in time to watch the sunset and normally he would, but he had to start heading back home now if he wanted to get there just after nightfall. That is the time Shiro told him to come back after all.

When he got back to their cave he found the entrance to be dimly lit by a couple or so jars of glowing plankton. This theme continued further into the cave. When he reached the dining area he found the table set and there were was food laid out, ready to be eaten.

Before Keith could further inspect it he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him in close.

“You like it?” Shiro asked.

“Like it? I love it. Been too long since we last did something like this.” Keith replied.

“Indeed. Now you know why I insisted you leave this morning?”

“I already had a feeling you were doing something like this.”

Shiro chuckled. “Oh? So you’re what, a detective now?”

“Honestly it wasn’t too hard to figure out. You’re becoming too predictable, Takashi.”

Shiro pretended to be hurt by this. “Why would you say that? That’s just mean!”

“Yeah? Well I’m a mean Mer. Now come on, let’s eat I’m starving.” Keith said as he escaped Shiro’s embrace and made his way towards the table.

“Alright, but this isn’t over Keith.”

“Is it ever?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A//N: And there you have it! The last chapter! I hoped you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3


End file.
